Visiting Hours (Grey Faction x My Hero Academia)
by Dingirverse
Summary: Twenty years have passed since Izuku graduated U.A and became a professional hero. He's now the number one hero and is engaged to Uraraka. However Deku has someone he must say goodbye to first. Locked away in Neo-Tartarus is his first love. Jinhai x Deku. A one-shot Grey Faction x My Hero Academia fanfiction. Yaoi.


_A/N: Surprisingly no Dingir in this, but it will include one of my Asian characters from my Grey Faction novels, specifically Arrival of the Grey Queen and Mistaken Apostles._

_I suggest you read __**Jinhai's Justice**__ (manga) from Grey Faction comics to really get a kick out of this crossover. Plus it helps a skint me. (Be careful who you invest with.)_

* * *

**VISITING HOURS**

**Grey Faction x My Hero Academia**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku, 35 years old and the symbol of peace slowly walked down the vast metal halls of Neo-Tartarus, the prison had been repaired and improved massively since the mass-break out many years ago. Additionally new laws had been written to allow for executions for extreme cases, but they were required to be imprisoned for a minimum of fifteen years so that there was ample time to allay any fears of potentially innocence. Of course executions were only for the most dangerous or the most vile criminals.

All for One had been executed, as had Shigaraki, along with most of the League of Villains and their once allies. Midoriya didn't like it, but he couldn't help the feelings of relief when the deed was done. Society had changed a great deal as since Deku had become a pro, mostly as a result of Stain and Shigaraki actions… and later _his _actions.

Laws and programs to allow and encourage Quirkless to become heroes had been introduced, and with how advanced the hero gear and support departments had become, it became a viable option as long as they trained themselves enough. Apparently pre-teen gyms had become a real valuable business investment. With this alone most Quirkless abuse stopped as they were acknowledged by the world.

Additional laws or rather revised and properly implemented laws by a far more bolstered and enthused police force dealt with people abusing Quirkless and the schools that ignored it in order to let a bully with a strong quirk come from their schools to be heroes. There wouldn't be another Bakugou. Midoriya grit his teeth at the thought, he still held regrets with how things ended with his once tormentor and later rival. But the past couldn't be changed. Bakugou was gone.

People with quirks that were tormented by them or were dangerous in spite of good intentions were given proper support, and not written off as freaks or potential future villains, and several different tests were now given at hero schools that allowed people with quirks that easily dealt with crime but weren't flashy to be fairly tested. Not to say that the world was perfect, it still had a long way to go, but thanks the events that occurred since All-Might became the symbol of peace, the world was finally moving in the right direction despite several centuries of stagnation.

Midoriya went through yet another security check.

No matter how many times he came here to visit him, Midoriya found getting into the prison as trying as ever. It was a good thing though, not a single person had successfully made an escape since its rebirth. Even as the symbol of peace he had countless cameras and staff following him, armed to the hilt, they even had the quirk suppressing bullets taken from that plague doctor bastard who gave Eri-chan so much trouble.

Midoriya reached the final divide, the massive metal doors slowly slid open; the damn thing must weigh dozens of tonnes. This was the section for prisoners who would never be released. He noticed several familiar faces, but ignored them in favour of the special cell at the back. One suspended in a gravity field, made of reinforced plastic, and packed with non-metal cameras and tranquilizer guns to prevent any possible escape. Thanks to his quirk, he couldn't be imprisoned in metal, and the sensory equipment and knock out weapons prevented him from using the metal outside his cell.

He was bound and monitored to a ridiculous degree, much in the same way as All-For-One had been. Midoriya regarded the man bound in the plastic cell. Thirty-three years old, two years his junior, they had met in U.A, they had become firm friends, briefly lovers, and later enemies.

The man's name was Jinhai Leawa. He was of Taiwanese descent. His name meant Gold and Silver. Black haired with a dark bronze complexion, Jinhai would be considered exotic in Japan if not for all the mutant type quirks that could have people looking like monsters. He was gaunt from short rations and being bound for so long, unable to exercise, losing much of his former musculature.

* * *

**Announcer:** _Jinhai Leawa, 33 years old, former hero: Cring, Quirk: Metal Manipulation, he can freely move and transform any metal, he can also sense all metal in his surroundings - pretty much unbeatable in a city. Jinhai was arrested for mass-murder nearly fifteen years ago, three years after becoming a hero. A total of 4119 deaths are currently attributed to this man, and that is just those we know about!_

* * *

Midoriya stepped into the cell, the clear door shutting with a hiss behind him.

Jinhai looked up, his unfocused, half-dead eyes gaining some light as he saw Midoriya.

"Hey Izu-chan," greeted Jinhai.

"Hey Jin-chan," Midoriya replied softly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"1867 days, 14 hours, and 43 minutes," Jinhai supplied. Upon seeing Midoriya's surprised expression, he continued, "They don't provide any entertainment here, I can use my powers on a television, and they don't trust me enough to leave my arms free so I can read a book. Mentally keeping track of the time is the only intellectual activity I have."

"Oh."

"You didn't think the guards actually talk to me do you, not that those types would make decent conversation." Jinhai sighed. "So what brings you here after all this time buddy?"

Midoriya went quiet. He had found out something very disturbing from a friend who worked in Neo-Tartarus.

"Ah, I see." Said Jinhai, regarding the body language or his once friend and lover, "You found out my fifteen years in nearly up, and that they plan to execute me."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Bet your wondering how they'll do it. They can't give me a lethal injection or electrocute me; I'd use my powers on the metal parts to escape. I hear some talk about using a stone axe. Here's hoping the one they pick is strong enough to do it in one swing…"

"Jin-chan…"

"I know I have nothing better to do, but I don't fancy being hacked at all day."

"Jinhai, that's enough!" Midoriya demanded. "How can you be so flippant about this?"

"Because I've never feared death, Izu-chan. By killing that scum I made the world a better place. My actions put the finishing touches of fear into the public that made change happen. Now I can leave the rest to people like you."

Midoriya sat in silence, until finally he whispered, "No regrets even now…huh?"

"Only that I was caught… and that I betrayed your trust."

"…In spite of everything you've done, I still wish I could save you."

"It's fine… really. I do not like the idea of decades more living like this. It isn't a life. I made my mark upon the world, just as you did. I wish I could do even more, but I was caught, and so as one who took lives, I must be prepared to have mine taken in exchange." Jinhai paused, a large grin showing. "That is what it means to be a warrior."

"I almost thought you were going to say hero."

"I was never a hero, even when I had a licence. I was hunting criminals back in middle-school. Even at fourteen, I was a badass."

* * *

_**(Flashback – Jinhai 14 years old, Osaka - Japan)**_

_The gang spread out, creating a rectangular formation in front of Jinhai. They were little more than kids like him, though a few years older, most of them were still in their school uniforms. None of them looked particularly strong - brainless eyes and sneering grins, as they made threatening movements with their weapons, they carried baseball bats, iron pipes, Bo-staffs. A few also had switch knives and large carving knives, but no guns. Not something they could get without villain connections._

_Jinhai showed no alarm as they brandished their weapons at him, Jinhai's lips twisted in amusement at their paltry show of force. One of the older thugs walked forward, he was broad and muscular, his physique clearly visible under his white wife-beater shirt. He had a head of dyed blond hair and in his hand; he carried a metal baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around its length. "Are you the leader?" Jinhai enquired in bored tones, being purposely provocative._

_The thug glared at him, his face twisting into a snarl. "Yeah, that's right," he replied, pushing the tip of the bat into Jinhai's face, who didn't even so as much as blink. "Sousuke Aoi; I'm the leader of Hirano high school, and you must be the 'Metal Fighter' of Tennoji middle school, right?" _

"_Is that what they're calling me now, how ridiculous," Jinhai snorted. The name 'Metal Fighter' was a nickname Jinhai had picked up recently as a result of his vigilantism, mostly due to Jinhai using metal weapons in his attacks, totally lacking in imagination, but monikers given from fighting usually were._

"_Heh!" Aoi mocked. "Hell of a name for a puny looking guy like you, but with all those rumours that we've been hearing about you; a wannabe assassin hunting down gangs, and on his own to boot. You've been scaring the crap outta everybody. How could I miss such a golden opportunity to show everyone that Hirano's boys are to be feared?" _

"_I was starting to think you and your boys weren't going to show," Jinhai noted, ignoring Aoi's words._

"_And miss the chance to take you down? With you gone, I'll be able to take over the remaining gangs here in Osaka and control this area!" Aoi declared confidently, as his subordinates raised their weapons to the sky and cheered in boisterous agreement._

"_Oh?" Jinhai replied, brow quirking, as his brown eyes boring into Aoi's own, "and how's killing me going to do that?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, if we beat the guy who's taken down most of the city's tough guys, don't you think that'll raise our standing and influence, huh!?"_

"_I've heard worse reasons to kill someone," Jinhai admitted. "But do you really think..." he continued in a haughtily. "That everyone's fear of me will transfer to your group, if by some miracle you trash win?" Even as he derided them, Jinhai also sent a trickle of his quirk's energy, which he called 'aura' into Aoi's metal bat, turning it into a ticking time bomb. _

"_Cocky, aren't you?" Aoi sneered. "Well, we've all heard about how you're some kind of weapons expert, but you're not gonna have any advantages tonight," wiggling his bat as a reminder that they were also armed._

"_You guys have no idea what I can do," Jinhai warned, or rather stated, as he had no intention of avoiding conflict. "The instant you became loser-scum, you became potential prey."_

"_Eh?" Aoi and his gang were taken aback by his words._

"_I don't know what the hell you're on, but I'm gonna crush your fucking skull!" Aoi shouted, swinging his bat down at Jinhai's head, but Jinhai quickly stepped back, avoiding the swing. Though surprised, Aoi did not hesitate and he immediately struck out again, again and again. "Stop dodging!"_

"_As if!" Jinhai jovially replied, avoiding every single attack by a hair's breadth. Aoi's gang stood in shock as their leader's attacks were effortlessly avoided with obvious skill. _

_Aoi became increasingly wild in his attacks, his breathing coming out in short gasps - shallow and uneven, he was naturally strong thanks to his quirk triple muscle, but didn't train. Stubbornly he continued his assault. "Damn it, why can't I hit you?" Aoi screamed as Jinhai ducked, leaping away from the kick that followed the previous attack._

"_Whoa, that guy's fast," one of the thugs muttered from amidst the group, his clawed hands shaking at the thought of having to fight somebody competent for a change, instead of their usual easy pickings. None of them had a fancy battle quirk, just mutant types that made them a little stronger than the average guy._

"_All that Jinhai guy's got is speed; he isn't big enough to do shit to Aoi-san. All he can do is dodge," one of the thugs replied. The others turned to regard him. He had a very broad muscular build, and was Aoi's second in command. Noticing that he had their attention, he decided to take the initiative and assist their boss. "Now it's about time we take this guy down, this is a gang fight, not a duel!"_

"_Yeah what the hell are we all doing lazing around? Surround and close in on this little fucker!" _

"_He can't dodge us all!" agreed another, pulling out the blade from the handle of his switch knife. Emboldened by their words, the entire group closed in. They created a ring of bodies, roughly twenty feet of space in every direction around Jinhai and Aoi, who continued their game of cat and mouse, they slowly closed in, until they could attack him on all sides._

_Jinhai, noticing this, frowned as he sidestepped a kick-swing combo from Aoi. '...They're using group tactics now, I'd better stop playing.' Jinhai realised, narrowly dodging an uppercut, followed by a series of swings, tilting his body around the attacks. "It's been fun," Jinhai told Aoi, his eyes taking on a steely quality._

"_I'm not gonna let you run!" _

"_Why would I run when you're the ones about to die?" Jinhai questioned, clicking his fingers for effect, releasing the energy he had stored into Aoi's metal bat earlier to transform it. BANG! The bat exploded like a grenade, propelling thousands of tiny metal shards into Aoi's body and those nearest to him, who then collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony, their bodies impaled, ruined._

"_Argh! What...is this?" Aoi cried out, a glob of blood escaping his lips, lightning agony seared his senses. Despite thrashing about violently, Aoi tried to reach Jinhai, but it was of no use, he could see nothing but darkness before him, he soon bled to death. A few of the thugs fell back, their bodies shaking. Some were nursing minor injuries caused by the shards. Ten of these kids, hearts pounding in their chests, and their nerves breaking, turned and fled for safety. None of them had expected this to happen when they had accepted Jinhai's challenge. _

"_It exploded?"_

"_What the hell's going on?"_

"_He clicked his fingers and then..."_

"_Did he put an explosive charge on it?"_

"_You bastard!" screamed one of the dyed-blonde kids, his face splattered with his friend's blood. Turning to those nearest him, he shouted to them. "Who cares how he did it, all we gotta do is fucking kill him!" and pulling back his arm, he hurled his knife at Jinhai, who evaded it with a simple skip to the right. Reaching into one of his many pockets, Jinhai extracted a handful of construction nails with each hand, crossing his arms in an 'X' shape, ready to throw them. The blonde teen took a step back, realizing that in his anger, he had chucked away his weapon. "W-What are you going to do with t-those?" his voice quavered. _

"_These?" Jinhai asked, his voice sounding amused and sadistic. "I plan on using these to have a little fun with you, all of you." The nails held tightly in Jinhai's hands seemed to quiver as though excited, being filled with aura._

_The blonde, feeling his nerve break, turned and tried to run, however before he could take even three steps, a seven inch nail pierced the back of his neck, he span as he fell, letting out a gargled scream, before landing in a quivering pile._

"_What the hell?"_

"_He got Hiroki; you are so not leaving this place alive!"_

"_That bastard killed him with a nail?"_

"_Sick little fuck, take him down!" The group quickly regained a semblance of resolve and charged as one with a unified battle cry. Jinhai was surrounded by the enemy, no escape routes, and quickly losing space to move. As they drew closer, Jinhai extended his arms, uncrossing them; the nails rose from his hands, hovering in the air, a faint blue energy surrounded the nails. "Die all of you!" The nails shot through the air; propelled by his will. Jinhai did not need to provide any initial movement or kinetic energy; his abilities were very close to telekinesis. The first wave of thugs let out a chorus of screams as they had their vital points pierced._

_But one thug, faster than the others, dodged the shower of nails that came his way and closed in on Jinhai. "Take this!" he bellowed, driving his fist straight into Jinhai's cheek. Jinhai skidded back from the blow, senses reeling, and blood spewing from his mouth. But he immediately returned the favour, stabbing the teen in the throat and collapsing his oesophagus. "Gah!" The teenage thug clutched at his throat and wildly tried to throw another punch. Panicking, Jinhai quickly pulled out another handful of nails, but it was unneeded as the thug then collapsed, choking on his own blood, a step too short. Jinhai gave a sigh of relief, his face pulsing uncomfortably. _

'_Damn it, that guy's got a good punch,' Jinhai acknowledged irritably, ignoring the urge to hold his already swelling cheek, soon the back alleys were filled with screams._

'_It's getting late,' thought Jinhai. 'And I've got U.A's entrance exam tomorrow, I'd best get to sleep.'_

_**(Flashback end)**_

* * *

"It's not surprising that you got the top score in U.A history," chuckled Midoriya, remembering how it annoyed the more competitive members of his class.

"I know right, my powers against robots is such an unfair contest." Jinhai laughed.

From there they chatted about random memories they shared from their time in U.A and early days as pro heroes. They avoided the topic of their brief romance and Jinhai's foray into evil for the sake of justice, focusing on the uncomplicated times. And for a time they were able to forget. But visiting hours soon passed.

"Thank you for coming to see me before the end," Jinhai then said softly. "But please don't come back. This is enough. You've got a role as the number one hero and a personal life that I am not involved with. You've got a happy future ahead of you, so don't waste time worrying about me, okay? If I see you at my execution, I'll kick your arse from Tokyo to Degoba."

"The thought never entered my head," Midoriya retorted, though his eyes and body language spoke a different story.

"Then stop wasting time in this boring prison and go out there and be awesome." Jinhai insisted.

"You got it." Midoriya headed for the cell's exit with forced effort.

"Izuku…"

"Yes Jinhai?" he paused at the door.

"Thank you for everything," Jinhai said. "Thank you for being the one good thing in my life." His love and emotions clear through the tone of his voice.

Midoriya kept his back to Jinhai, he wouldn't show his tears. "Goodbye Jinhai."

The plastic door slid open and the number one hero left without looking back, his pace swift. Midoriya soon disappeared from sight.

Jinhai leaned back in his straight jacket and sighed. "Damn it Adder Man, why did you have to catch me and ruin everything?" silence as always as he recalled the man with the white flame quirk that had arrested him. Adder man had even discovered that Jinhai had once been Quirkless and that All-for-One had given him two metal quirks that mutated into a single stronger one. After that society had been screaming for his blood, having learned he was a killer made by All-Might's nemesis. It was rather surprising that he hadn't suffered any 'accidents' and mysteriously died. But it seemed society wanted him to suffer in prison for as long as the laws permitted before they executed him.

'Only three days to go.' Jinhai was glad Midoriya had come to see him one last time, but neither did he want his ex-boyfriend to risk his present relationship. He knew all about Uravity being engaged to Deku. That kind of gossip even made it into prisons. Midoriya had finally moved on. It was about time. Jinhai guessed it was around the same time Midoriya's visits became sporadic.

He felt sorry for Uraraka, she had loved Midoriya since their first year, but because of how shy he was with girls, nothing ever happened. Then he came in during Midoriya's third year and they had such chemistry that their genders seemed irrelevant - despite neither of them having considered themselves gay or bi prior to meeting.

Hopefully she didn't waste her prime sex years waiting for Izuku to be available again. However he wouldn't put it past her.

'Please be happy. Both of you.'

Three days later, Jinhai who was humming his favourite song; Sacrifice for Tomorrow was led to the execution site. They were using a stone axe after all. Despite how barbaric it was, they must truly fear him escaping. What they didn't know was that Jinhai didn't care anymore. His death was to be recorded, special permission had been granted, as too many wanted to see him gone. The song he hummed would become viral, people discussing the lyrics and how relevant they were to Jinhai Leawa's actions.

Jinhai could only hope that Midoriya was never tempted to see his end as a misconceived form of closure. Midoriya Izuku was the last person Jinhai wanted to witness his death. Midoriya wasn't in the gallery – and that was something. Jinhai was forced to kneel and place his head on a stone block – he didn't beg or cry. The stone axe was then raised and down it fell at the warden's command. As a final act of petty revenge, the axe wasn't properly sharpened. It took eight swings and several minutes to do the job.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
